


you could do better (have you heard that lately)

by Whitesparrow



Category: Drake (Musician) RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Comfort, Getting Back Together, M/M, Making Up, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitesparrow/pseuds/Whitesparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why-  why are you doing this? Why now?" Louis asks him as he moves closer into Drake's chest. drake's hand on Louis back, kissing Louis forehead. Louis raises a good question, nine months of being separated. Why now does drake want to help Louis. </p><p>"Its cause I love you Louis" is all drake can tell him and Louis nods. Before he falls asleep in Drake's arms. </p><p>(Or the one where drake and Louis have broken it off and just now in 9 months does drake wanna care)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you could do better (have you heard that lately)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my main Kylie cause she bout that drouis life and allows me to talk about it. Is this a real shit or me joking around? You decide fam. Just read the story

"Fuck you drake! Or fuck- Aubrey which ever you go by now. Fuck you! Broke my hear- _delete voice mail ___

__Drake sighs exasperated, as he deletes another voicemail from Louis. Its the 15th one this week and he's contemplating putting Louis number on block. He's close to doing it, but he loves Louis too much to do so. Louis calling shows he cares about drake still, and Drake is slightly touched by that._ _

__"Drake" Louis voice is less harsh than the other one he left. It entices drake to listen more "I love you. I'm sorry. I didnt mean to accuse you like that I'm so sor-fuck I'm so drunk baby. I love you"_ _

__It stops from there and drake wishes there was more to it. It was the first voicemail Louis wasn't yelling at him. His calm, normal Louis. The one the fell in love with. drake gets to the last of Louis voice mails and presses play hesitantly._ _

__"Drake I need you please. I need you in my life. My heart hurts. Nothing is right anymore. I can't cry anymore I can't do anything any more. Drake, if you care. You would come" there is more but Drake can't continue to listen. His heart wants Louis back, but Louis thought drake was cheating even though he is as loyal as they come. He loved Louis though, leaving him wasn't the right thing to do. It wasn't good on the both of them_ _

__He hasn't seen Louis anytime lately but how Zayn describes him, he isn't doing well. Hasn't been out clubbing in weeks and his instagram is dead. They used to post pictures of each other up on there. Louis still has them up and it breaks drake's heart to see that._ _

__He sighs, and picks up the phone. He knows once he calls, he won't be able to resist Louis. However that doesn't matter right now, what does is Louis safety. He dials Louis number and it imeadiatly picks up. Drake can hear someone puking in the background and crying, he hopes its not his Louis that is crying. If so, his heart will shartter._ _

__"Drake, now isn't a good time" It's Zayn on the line and Drake's chest begins to pound as the person in the background's cries become louder before they puke once more._ _

__"Is that louis, the person crying. Is that Louis?" Drake asks Zayn, his voice stern but filled with concern. He hears Zayn sigh and his suspicions are true. Drake gets up out of his bed, slips on a pair of ovo™ sweatpants and black shoes with an ovo™ sweater._ _

__"Drake are you coming over. I think Louis really needs you" Zayn tells him over the phone but Drake didn't need the reminder. His baby is hurt and needs Drake only._ _

__He hangs up the phone and hops into the car, driving off to Louis place. He rushes out of the car when he arrives and opens the door with the key he kept. Zayn is at the front and points towards the upstairs. Drake runs up the stairs to see Louis laying on the floor in the sweater drake gave him. He isn't crying anymore but he looks so sick and Drake feels like crying himself._ _

__"Lou, baby. I'm here" Drake tells him and Louis gives him a slight hm. He's tired and exhausted out all his energy. Drake picks him up and carries him to Louis room. He lays him down gently and takes off his own shoes before he goes to cuddle with Louis._ _

__"Why- why are you doing this? Why now?" Louis asks him as he moves closer into Drake's chest. drake's hand on Louis back, kissing Louis forehead. Louis raises a good question, nine months of being separated. Why now does drake want to help Louis._ _

__"Its cause I love you Louis" is all drake can tell him and Louis nods. Before he falls asleep in Drake's arms.  
***_ _

__Drake wakes Louis up to eat and drink something other than vodka, Louis has been awfully silent the whole time, eating his eggs dilgently with no conversation and Drake isn't adjusted to hearing Louis be so quiet. No matter what Louis loves to talk but now, he is silent and drake is hurting._ _

__"We aren't going to talk, if that's what you want" Louis tells him, his voice cold and dead. It's not Drake's Louis and Drake doesn't know what to do. Louis pushes his plate away from him and gets up from his seat walking away. Drake follows him, they need to talk. About yesterday, about Louis about their future. If there _even _is one.___ _

____"Louis, we need to talk. That is the only we we could solve this. Solve us" drake calls after him, and Louis stops in his tracks. He turns around to face drake and walks over to him. Drake braces for a barage of insults. He doesn't know what Louis could do to him. He deserves anything thrown at him, he deserves Louis anger. He brought Louis to the egde and back._ _ _ _

____"Why now. Why after 9 months of my calls. Why now Aubrey" Louis says, using Drake's first name and Drake knows Louis is serious. His eyes are glossed over, on the verge of tears and his hand is poking into Drake's chest. His smile faded into a permanent frown and Drake just wants to scrap the past._ _ _ _

____"I learned I needed you. I learned how to love. I learned my pride wasn't worth it to put you into sadness" drake tells Louis, and he can see something snap in Louis. The tears threaten to fall from Louis eyes, before he pulls drake into a tight hug, sobbing once more. Drake soothing him, whispering sweet promises in Louis ear. Louis lifts his head from Drake's chest, his face stained with tears and his eyes red._ _ _ _

____"Can I trust you, not to let me fall this far again?" Louis asks him, his arms wrapped around Drake. His eyes hopeful as he looks up at drake. Drake nodds and pulls Louis in tighter_ _ _ _

____"Trust me baby. If you fall. I will be right there to catch you" Drake tells him, Louis leans in and presses his soft lips to drake's plump ones. Their lips moving in sync, Louis biting down gently on Drake's bottom lip. Drake picks Louis up, holding him by his thighs. Louis wrapping his arms around Drake's neck and his legs around his waist. Louis pulling away, a giant smile on his face. Drake smiling back and kissing his forehead_ _ _ _

____For once, they both feel warm, happy and in love and thats all they could need._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it or not. Still come find me on Twitter @wokeheaux_


End file.
